Talk:Touch Me/@comment-115.178.194.102-20180302125736
Spoiler---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Touch me was a Ygradsil hidden GM His father was one of the high executive on Ygradsil Company Touch me then working in Ygradsil company, given some good position and become a hidden GM There's many hidden GM that used to find bug, collecting data item or monster data, analyzing player behaviour, and such. Many hidden GM join top ranked guilds and even become their guild master to control the game(their identity as GM was a secret). There is a new race called Hetormpohic race, the company realized there's a few players playing that race and many quit the game after playing that race. Touch me then ordered to become a hidden GM to monitor the hetemorphic race, and help them. He helped Momonga, bukubukuchagama and many others. He managed to form 9 hetemorphic race called nine owns goal, he secretly make them to get a world item for their group to make them excited. Later it got stolen and he proposes to make a big guilds than a group of 9. One of the member, refusing it because he think it will become a tyrant organized/competiteve guilds , and it will not be fun. he rather get PK-ed than making a guilds. But that member actually a ygradsil employee, he know Touch Me identity via hacking the system(Touch me did'nt know he was his employee). The employee hacking Touch Me identity because he feels weird that how he exactly know the world item Atlas and how to get it. He also feels Touch Me was too kind and had ulter motives. He realized Touch Me had been deceiving the other guilds member to make a guilds so he can easily control them, and it make him mad because all of his doing was not genuine , he help them because he think them as tools to control. In the end the employee quit the game and decided not to tell others on Touch Me identity because he still need his jobs. Sadly that person was Ulbert friend. Ulbert then realized Touch Me bright personality and such was because he raised properly in elite environment. In his introduction he told his friends in Ygradsil game that he graduated from such elite university and took a good paying job at some company and did'nt tell where he works. Later, the Ygradisil company want to collect data from the hemormobic race players, from how they lvl their skills, how they used it, the cash item they bought, and data about heteromorbic players behaviour. The company then asked Touch Me that they need data where they guild get raided and how they deal with it, and it won't be a normal raid, it was a big hella raid. Touch me refused it and told the company he enjoyed the game and respected all of his guilds mate, if the guild got conquered by the raid, all of their efforts gonna go to waste. The company did'nt care anyway and in the end Touch Me make a deal where they won't involve a guild ranked from 1-8 because many hidden GM and elite players on that guilds. The company say OK but lied, and added some of hidden GM and elite players on the raid. Nazarick surpised they will get a 1500 raid with NPC and players combined force. Ulbert and others was excited on it and planned a defense. Much to their surpise , the raid party was strong and managed to easily break the 5 floor, all of Nazarick guild members parcipated on defending the raid, At that time Ulbert saw how try hard Touch Me defending the guild to the point he ordered all his guildmates around even Momonga was there. Momonga just told Ulbert that Touch Me was too excited and afraid at same time of the guild dissolution if it got conquered. In the end they managed to defend Nazarick perfectly, the Ygradsil Company was surpised Nazarick managed to fend the invasion with many elite players and NPC attacking them. They managed to collect many good data there and despite the complaint saying Nazarick use a game breaking bug to defend itself, they decided to let it go and say it was legit. After that, Touch Me was ordered to quit the game and join another projects which make many people sad. Ulbert was kinda sad losing his rival . He then going to some street restaurant and go drink. There , someone who recognized Ulbert voice suddenly greet him. He was one of the original nine owns goal that quit the game , and while he drunk, he spoiled all of the Touch Me identity. Ulbert was so mad hearing that, he then hears that they gonna close Ygradsil game soon and want to make a new game , and the invading on Nazarick was to collect "data" because they want to make another Hemorpobic race on that game. Ulbert then told Momonga that he will quit the game and gonna comfort "someone" The music played and explosion sound effect on Touch me was mostly coming from his GM abilities, Peroperonchino tryed so hard to find that effect to no avail because that effect was only for GM made only. btw is Heteromorphic not hemorhobic lol sorry for that